


No Contest

by deinvati



Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ Challenge 2020, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: There is one (1) man in the dreamshare business whom Arthur loathes. And yet, he and Eames take every job with him they can.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AEDWQ Drabble Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707421
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My Favourite Enemy  
> Genre: None  
> Word count: Up to 250 Words
> 
> My thanks, once again and always, to Flos, for fixing everything.

"Fuck," Arthur sneered, glaring at Raul's back, "he's the worst."

"Mmm, the absolute worst," Eames agreed, even though he never turned Raul down outright. He was the best extractor in the business, and they couldn't afford to piss him off.

Arthur was a consummate professional, but Eames wondered if the reason they kept taking these jobs was that Raul sparked a competitiveness inside him—because the first time they'd heard Raul's name was in conjunction with the word 'best', and it rankled.

Eames would normally veto signing on with someone like that, but secretly he loved these jobs. Arthur started off riled up, and then, then, Raul would flirt with Eames. Eames would coyly sidestep Raul's advances with a smile until the possessiveness inside his cool, competent point man would heat to boiling. And sure enough, Eames would walk in every morning, covered in love bites, aching with every move.

Because every night, Arthur would slam him down on crisp hotel sheets and take him apart.

"You're mine," Arthur grunted on every thrust. "Fucking say it."

"Yes, ah fuck, darling," Eames groaned, pushing back. "Yours."

"God…damn…right…" Arthur said, skin slapping together, fingers grasping, and Eames' eyes rolled back.

"I'm the best," Arthur panted between his shoulders. "Say it."

"Christ, Arthur," Eames hissed. "Yes, right there."

Arthur doubled down. "Say it."

Eames came with a strangled cry, fireworks behind his eyelids, Arthur seconds behind him.

In a tangle of sweaty limbs, Eames caressed his cheek fondly. "No contest, darling. Not ever."


End file.
